What Just Happened?
by ShadowBoundDragon
Summary: In which Karin stops liking Sasuke and falls for someone completely unexpected.


**AN: My first oneshot/story so don't judge .**

**What Just Happened?**

It was a usual day for eighteen year old Sakura. She was in the shower after training with Team 7 and it was her day off. She had the usual fanboys asking her out on the way home, some were trying to gain her favor by being shirtless and putting cream on their chest.

'Lick it off!' they cried while Sakura ignored them.

Yup, everything was normal.

Well, until she went to Ichiraku for dinner.

She was talking with Naruto and sitting next to brooding Sasuke while Sai made annoying insults every now and then. Then, the unexpected happened.

Karin came.

What's wrong?

She wasn't squealing over Sasuke. She wasn't even near him.

Sasuke eyed her carefully, wondering why she wasn't all over him and Sakura looked at her warily.

"Is there something you need?" asked Sakura. Naruto and Sai stopped bickering and looked at Karin. And then she smiled at her.

'Whats up with her?' asked Sakura and her inner replied, 'I have no idea.'

Then she did the most startling thing that Sakura has ever experienced.

Karin pulled Sakura over and kissed her.

On the lips.

She taken aback as Karin pulled away and looked at her with hearts in her eyes.

"I love you. I realized that you are more beautiful and graceful than Sasuke. You're so hot and I want you so bad." Karin said in an fixated voice. She smiled flirtatiously winked at Sakura and threw her a paper.

"Call me." said Karin.

"Um….what just happened?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't know Ugly was a lesbian." snickered Sai.

And Sasuke was in silent fury.

Sakura was still standing up, frozen in place and blushing. "Oh my god." she whispered in shock.

Angry with her reaction, Sasuke pulled her to him and made her sit down. Trying to make an excuse for wanting her to be near him and thinking about anyone else, he told her, "You're making a scene. But thanks for getting rid of one of my crazy fangirls."

"Did _the _Uchiha Sasuke make a joke? What the hell is going on? It's the apocalypse, I tell you!" Naruto shouted disbelievingly.

"It's only the apocalypse if your dick got bigger, dickless." laughed Sai.

"Shut up you emotionless bastard! Wait, that's Sasuke." shouted Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him while Naruto continued, "Shut up emotionless bastard #2!"

Sakura, shocked at the events of today, just stared blankly at her food.

"What the hell is going on…" she said while rubbing her eyes. 'Is this a dream?' she asked herself. She pinched her arm and realized that it wasn't a dream.

Moments after, Sakura came to terms with having a fangirl. She tried to finish her meal calmly while Naruto kept talking about the apocolypse and Sai making fun of him. Sasuke just kept looking at her.

Shaking her head while she felt his eyes on her, she noticed that a bunch of guys were near the ramen shop. Hearing the cries of 'Sakura marry me!' and 'Sakura, I have a big dick!' and seeing men in strawberry costumes saying 'Look, I'm your favourite fruit, wanna eat me up?', Sakura tried to leave.

Sasuke glared her suitors away and paid for both his and her meal.

"I'll walk you home, you seem to be getting more and more fanboys everyday." said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

On the way back, it was quiet and she felt eyes on her. Little did she know, Karin was stalking her. Along with the starwberry costumes, cream on chests, and goldfish fanboys.

'She'll be mine, then we can make hot smexy love all night long.' thought a giddy Karin. But what she would see next would make her heart-broken.

She was at her door shortly and before she could go in, Sasuke held her back and whishpered in her ear.

"If you ever want to wash those lips of yours, my place is available." said Sasuke, licking her earlobe.

He let go and walked back as if nothing happened. Sakura just looked at his retreating form, astonished.

As she stood out her door, she realized his intentions and thought, 'I might take up that suggestion.'

Smirking she went inside her house, not hearing the cries of a broken-hearted girl and boys in a bush.


End file.
